


Strange (It's Why I Love You)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest, oh my god the fluff, probably the fluffiest thing I've written in ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always in motion, constantly dancing to the beat in his head, tapping out rhythms and humming along to the music that only he could hear. To be welcomed into that melody was a privilege, to help him make it was an honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange (It's Why I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhTiger/gifts).



> So I asked Sara to give me something to start off of since I was having difficulty coming up with anything and she gave me this:  
> He was always in motion, constantly dancing to the beat in his head, tapping out rhythms and humming along to the music that only he could hear.  
> He was beautiful. 
> 
> So full credit to her and I hope that you enjoy this mess of fluff. I had a rather fun time writing it to be honest so I hope it's alright. :)

Bill had always been a little strange. From the styled hair to the done-up face; from the tight clothes to the painted nails; from the yearning for the spotlight to the exuberant personality... he was different. Everywhere he went, every look he wore, gave off an aura of beauty and androgynousness. People wanted him, and yet he seemed to be untouchable.  
He was an anomaly with his bright smiles, loud laughter and yet seemingly broken exterior. He could look like the happiest person on the planet one second and as if his world was falling to pieces the next. It made him connectable, made him loved, made him special.  
And it wasn't just in his looks either. It was in his actions; in the way he moved and talked and sang and lived.  
He was always in motion, constantly dancing to the beat in his head, tapping out rhythms and humming along to the music that only he could hear. To be welcomed into that melody was a privilege, to help him make it was an honor.  
He changed people, saved them, helped them feel less alone. He could put a smile on your face when you feared you'd never have one again, could make you laugh just by laughing himself.  
He was intoxicating, addicting, amazing, different...  
He was beautiful.  
He was his little brother.  
And Tom loved him; had since the day he'd opened his eyes and met matching own eyes, maybe even before then. He'd fallen hard for that soft voice, warm eyes and bright smile. No one could read him better than Bill; no one could complete him more; no one could understand the thoughts in his head without Tom trying to put them into words; no one could find a way for them to both do what they love and to make it so successful; no one could make him love them more... No one but Bill.  
Bill with his sharp cheekbones, happy eyes and grinning mouth. Bill with his soothing voice, beautiful body and fun personality. Bill, his other half, his soulmate, his twin.  
God, did he love him.  
Because he was special and strange and that had combined to make the beautiful person standing in front of him and really, Tom couldn't have asked for more.


End file.
